


A Valentine's Day Proposal

by EpicLilKitty



Series: LYE SPECIALS [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrienette fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLilKitty/pseuds/EpicLilKitty
Summary: I meant to post this separately from my main story on Valentine's Day but didn't so here it is. This is a short fluffy piece based off my main story "Love You Endlessly" in which superhero personas don't exist. It is a very popular story and I highly recommend reading it, but this piece is NOT canon to that story and can be read as a stand-alone. Enjoy!





	A Valentine's Day Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this separately from my main story on Valentine's Day but didn't so here it is. This is a short fluffy piece based off my main story "Love You Endlessly" in which superhero personas don't exist. It is a very popular story and I highly recommend reading it, but this piece is NOT canon to that story and can be read as a stand-alone. Enjoy!

It was a day like no other. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had always been a romantic at heart. Therefore it stands to reason that one of her favorite holidays might be Valentine’s Day. As a young girl, some of her fondest childhood memories were dressing up in a dress of pink or red, going to school, and passing out homemade Valentine’s Day Macarons. As she had gotten a little older, those memories had shifted to group outings with friends, and then awkward first dates and even more awkward first kisses. When Marinette had the twins, dating had all but ceased to have meaning. She still loved Valentine’s Day, of course. She would still dress up, spend the day slaving over the oven and deliver her homemade gifts to her friends. The day no longer had a romantic meaning, however. It became a time to spend with her family; to goof off and have fun and just be with her kids. That is until Adrien re-entered her life. Adrien Agreste, the man who up until half a year ago, had no idea he was the father of now six-year-old twins. The man who she had started dating two months ago, right around Christmas. The man who sent her heart aflame, her pulse aflutter, and made her nether regions tingle with the most innocent of touches. In all honesty, it was safe to say that Marinette Dupain-Cheng had it  _bad_.

The month of February began ordinarily enough. It was still cold and blustery, but more often than not the sun tried to make an appearance… even if it’s rays were too weak to completely wash away winter’s chill. Marinette knew Adrien was planning something. The hints were there, from the secretive conversations with Alya that stopped when she stepped into the room, to the way he would disappear at times with some poorly worded excuse or another. He was jumpier than normal too. Marinette was certain he had  _something_ planned, but when the day in questioned arrived it seemed that whatever he had planned would have to wait.

“I really am sorry, Adrien… Emma and Louis are really sick and I wouldn’t feel right leaving them with a babysitter,” Marinette explained, adjusting the cell phone so that she could hold it between her ear and shoulder while she poured Chicken Noodle Soup into two bowls.

“Are they okay? They don’t have a fever, do they? Should I come over?” Adrien had asked, worry clear in his voice. Marinette had smiled affectionately and silently berated herself for her silly anxieties because  _of course_ Adrien wouldn’t resent her breaking up their plans at the last moment. He loved the twins just as much as she did.

“They’re fine. Pretty mild fever; you should enjoy the night. I can take care of the twins. Go have fun,” she had suggested because although she wanted Adrien there she hated to ruin his night with something like this.

“Marinette, I’m not going to have fun knowing you’re at home and the twins are sick. Really, I’d rather spend the evening with you guys,” he insisted. Marinette had sighed and turned away from the soup, leaning back against the counter as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I know, Adrien but you have all those meetings next week… what if you get sick?” She pointed out. On the other end of the line, Adrien sighed dejectedly.

“I guess you’re right…” He had said, and she could almost  _see_ his crestfallen expression.

“I love you. You know that right? And I love that you’re so willing to drop everything to come hang out with me and the twins,” she said softly, hoping to cheer him up.

“I love you too, Mari. Give the twins a hug and kiss for me, okay?” Adrien had responded, sounding a little brighter and happier at her words. After that, they had signed off and Marinette had thought that was the end of it. The rest of the morning and afternoon were fairly quiet. The twins slept or watched Disney Movies for the most part and Marinette busied herself with cleaning and organizing. It was around 7 PM when she was just beginning to contemplate going to bed early when there was a knock at the door. Marinette hadn’t been expecting company. Her parents had closed the bakery early and gone out dancing; Alya and Nino were going to dinner and a movie, and the movie was going to start any minute. She didn’t have many other close friends and on Valentine’s Day, most of the friends she did have were going out with their significant others anyway. Nonetheless, she went to the apartment door and pulled it open. The first thing she noticed was the roses. A dozen perfect, burgundy red roses. They were utterly breathtaking, but not as breathtaking as the man holding them out.

Marinette had known her boyfriend cleaned up well. In truth, he looked gorgeous all the time (hello, he  _is_ a former model)l, but there was something about seeing him in a suit that drove the point home extra hard. The suit was black with a dark green undershirt and a brighter green tie. A single red rose sat in his breast pocket. His honey gold hair was stylishly messy, the way he knew she liked it, falling into his emerald green eyes as he flashed her a roguish smile.

“A-Adrien, what are you… I thought-” she trailed off as his smile widened and he stepped closer until he was looking down at her from his much greater height.

“You thought I’d leave the purrincess locked away in her tower all alone? What kind of Knight do you take me for, My Lady?” He asked, green eyes twinkling as they bore into her blue ones.

“But- but what if you get sick?” She fretted, wringing her hands worriedly. Adrien shrugged, clearly unbothered by the thought.

“Then I get sick, Mari. I’m a father, it kinda comes with the territory, right? Besides, this is our first Valentine’s Day together and just because we can’t go out doesn’t mean it can’t be perfect.” He said. Slowly, deliberately, Adrien took her limp hand in his and bowed at the waist to press a warm kiss to the back of her knuckles, his gaze never leaving hers. Her breathing hitched unsteadily and wordlessly she stepped back to allow him inside. The blonde man stooped to pick something up and it was then she noticed the large picnic basket he had with him. Curiosity piqued, Marinette followed Adrien back into the apartment, locking the door behind her.

Adrien wasted no time in entering the living room and setting the picnic basket on the coffee table before he turned, arms snaking around her waist as he pulled her to him. “I missed you,” he said quietly. Marinette barely had time to take a breath, let alone respond, before his mouth was on hers, lips dancing expertly across her own to elicit a soft, breathy whine. As soon as the kiss began, it was over. Adrien pulled back with an impish grin while Marinette lightly grazed her fingertips over her kiss-swollen lips, thoroughly dazed. The smile on her boyfriend’s face only widened.

“I missed you, too,” she squeaked, cheeks blazing as she ducked her head, avoiding his all-too-knowing grin. Adrien chuckled and released her. He had a plan and although ravishing his beautiful girlfriend  _might_ have to be added to the agenda, he had things to do first.

“Can you go get a couple of Wine Glasses while I set up in here?” Adrien asked, a secretive smile playing on his lips. “Maybe check on the twins while you’re at it?”

“What exactly are you setting up, Mr. Agreste?” She asked, but the blonde haired man shook his head firmly.

“Secret. If I tell you, I’ll have to kill you and that’d be a shame.” He gave her a lascivious wink. Marinette arched a brow, but she didn’t argue. She decided to check on the twins first, padding down the hall and pausing by their door to listen in before slowly pushing it open. The room was dark and quiet save for the glow and low murmur of the television that sat in one corner of the room. The twins were fast asleep on the ground in front of the tv, curled up together like puppies. Marinette smiled fondly and entered the room, carefully picking up Emma to deposit her on the top bunk, before returning for Louis. When both twins were tucked in, she plugged in their nightlights and turned off the tv. She left the door slightly ajar in case they needed her. It was as she was passing the hall mirror that she realized she was in pajamas, and her hair was an absolute mess. She let out a startled shriek that she cut off abruptly with a glance at the Twin’s bedroom door. She had been going for comfort, and hadn’t expected Adrien to come by so she hadn’t bothered to dress in normal clothing or brush her hair…

“Marinette? Are you okay?” Adrien called, poking his head into the hall with a look of concern. “I heard you shriek.”

“I- um… YES! Yes, Adrien, I’m good. Great. Um, I- do you mind if I take a quick shower?” She said awkwardly, trying unsuccessfully to run her fingers through her tangled locks. Adrien followed the movements, his face relaxing into an amused smile.

“If you want but I think you look adorable, Bugaboo… bedhead suits you,” he said with another wink. Marinette flushed and averted her gaze. Someone was feeling  _extra_ flirtatious today it would seem.

“I- I’m gonna take a shower. I’ll be back in a flash,” she said, turning to scurry into her own bedroom. Adrien watched her go with a half-grin before turning back to what he had been doing.

 

Twenty minutes later, Marinette stepped from the shower feeling incredibly refreshed. After a quick wash and condition, her long blue-black hair fell in soft waves around her bare shoulders and for once she opted to leave it down. She used a blowdryer to mostly dry her hair, leaving the rest to air dry while she pulled on her newest creation, a deep red and black dress. The dress was strapless, hugging her bosom and cinched at the waist with a black belt before flaring out into a full skirt. The dress was covered in black polka dots and the look was completed with a pair of elbow length black gloves and a pair of black heels with red soles. She was hesitant at going too over-the-top, so she kept her makeup to a minimum. A bit of mascara and some strawberry flavored lip gloss and she was done. Marinette took one last look at her reflection before leaving the bathroom and bedroom and heading back down the hallway. As she entered the living room, she froze.

The room had been utterly transformed. The couch had been pushed back to the very far wall and was no longer sporting cushions. The dining room table had lost its chairs, which were now apparently being used to support the giant blanket fort in the center of the room. The lights were all off, but the whole room was given an ethereal glow from the fairy lights crisscrossing the top of the dark blue blanket that made up the roof of the fort. Inside the fort, the floor was covered in blankets and pillows. The couch cushions were being used as a table to prop up the laptop and the picnic basket. A grinning Adrien stepped into her field of vision, holding a glass of wine out towards her. Marinette blinked. She opened her mouth, tried to speak and couldn’t, licked her lips and tried again. “A-drien… w-what..? H-how..?” She whispered, bluebell eyes wide as she took in the enchanting sight of her living room. Adrien Agreste smiled shyly and slowly moved closer, cheeks tinged pink.

“I- I wanted everything to be perfect, Marinette. I know I’m no Prince Charming, and I know I can’t give you everything you deserve… but I want to try. Starting with tonight. I want everything to be perfect,” he explained, using his free hand to cup her cheek. His thumb brushed over the rise of her cheekbone and it was then that Marinette realized she was crying. Ducking her head in embarrassment, she quickly dashed away the tears before giving him a smile that could have rivaled the sun.

“You’ll always be  _my_ Prince Charming,” she murmured, stretching up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his lips before accepting the wine glass. Adrien smiled softly down at her before his fingers laced with hers and he drew her into the blanket fort. Marinette settled among the pillows as Adrien draped a blanket over her shoulders. She sipped at her wine as he dug through the picnic basket, finally producing a small pile of DVDs and spreading them out before her.

“Take your pick, my Purrincess,” he said, and Marinette leaned forward to study the titles. With some amusement, she noted that they were all Disney Movies. She read the titles silently.  _The Lion King, Oliver and Company, Bambi, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp,_ and  _The Road to El Dorado_. Grinning, Marinette tapped her finger on the last one. They were all great movies but  _The Road to El Dorado_ was one of her favorites. Adrien contemplated the movie for a moment before nodding with a satisfied grin. “An excellent choice, Purrincess,” he said, packing the others away and sliding the chosen movie into the laptop’s DVD slot. As the opening credits began to roll, Adrien laid down on his side and, setting her now-empty wine glass aside, Marinette laid down and joined him. Adrien’s arm immediately curled around her midsection, drawing her back until her back was pressed against his front.

“This okay?” He asked, his chin resting atop her head.

“It’s perfect,” she promised, snuggling closer with a contented sigh before turning her blue eyes to the computer screen. As the movie ran its course, Marinette and Adrien snuggled and giggled, pointing out parts they liked and didn’t like. It was easy, relaxed. In short, it was perfect. Although his original plan of a movie followed by a romantic candlelit picnic would have been nice, Adrien was fairly certain that this was so much better. Halfway through the movie, he dug into the basket and pulled out a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Marinette’s delighted squeal was well worth the expense of getting the treats from a rather high-end shop on the other side of the city. The rich chocolate mixed with the sugary sweetness of the fruit was an aphrodisiac in itself but coupled with the fact that they were several glasses deep into their wine bottle by that point and well, one thing led to another.

The first kiss was short and sweet. The second longer, slightly more heated. By the fourth kiss, Marinette had completely forgotten about the movie and instead squirmed around so she was facing Adrien. Their lips met once more. Marinette caught his bottom lip between her teeth, eliciting a soft gasp from the man. Adrien, in turn, ran his hands lightly up and down her sides. Through sheer force of will, he didn’t allow his hands to wander to less appropriate areas. He had a plan, a plan that he fully intended to execute tonight and his libido wasn’t about to stop him. In the end, it was probably good he was keeping himself in check because just as the kiss deepened, just as his resolve began to waver, the shuffle of feet broke through their haze of desire. Marinette and Adrien sprang apart, eyes simultaneously moving to the hallway.

Emma yawned, covering her mouth with one hand as she did so. The other hand was wrapped around Louis’, who was using his free hand to grind his fist into his sleep-laden eyes. The twins were still in their footie pajamas. Emma’s were pink with a white chest, the feet were done up to look like rabbit paws. If she turned around, you would see the fluffy white tail attached just above her tailbone. She wasn’t wearing the hood, but the bunny ears sticking out of it was just barely visible over her shoulders. Louie’s pajamas were nearly identical except they were black and rather than a rabbit, he was a black cat with a white belly and white ‘paws’. His cat ears were less visible but the black tail hanging from his backside to trail along the floor behind him was clearly visible. Marinette sat up, concern etched onto her face.

“Emma, Louie, you shouldn’t be out of bed,” she said, getting up and slipping from the fort. Adrien followed suit at a much slower pace.

“I want to lay with you, Mama,” Louie said, reaching for her. Marinette picked him up instantly and the child immediately wrapped his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck, burying his face in her throat as he did so.

“Can we lay with you and Daddy?” Emma asked, and although she wasn’t usually the type to demand cuddles, in her fevered state she found herself reaching out to Adrien in much the same way Louie had reached for Marinette. Adrien picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder, arms encircling his neck. Adrien glanced at Marinette, a question in his green eyes.

“Okay, but just for one movie,” Marinette said firmly, although there was a smile dancing across her lips as she glanced at Adrien. Luckily the children didn’t see it, and they murmured their agreement as they were carried back to the fort. By this time their movie was over and so Adrien put on  _The Lion King_ while Marinette laid down on her stomach. Louie laid down beside her, and Emma beside him, and once the movie was set up and started, Adrien settled in beside Emma. This time, there was no talking, no flirting or kissing during the movie, lest they wake the twins who had already fallen asleep. When Marinette settled an arm over Louis, however, and Adrien settled his over Emma, inevitably their hands met in the middle and their fingers laced together. Secret smiles and adoring glances were exchanged and a thousand thoughts and feelings were conveyed without either uttering a single word. In that little bubble of space, Marinette felt her heart swell with love. She couldn’t imagine a more perfect Valentine’s Day than the one she was now sharing with the man she loved and the beautiful children they shared.

The movie ended, but for a while, neither moved. Adrien’s thumb traced gentle patterns on the back of Marinette’s hand and not once did their gazes waver from each other. Eventually, Adrien inclined his head indicating they should leave the fort and together they detangled themselves from Emma and Louis and stepped from the pillow fort. Adrien extended a hand, a smile playing on his lips.

“Dance with me, Marinette,” he requested, the light dancing off his incredibly green eyes. The woman’s mouth quirked and she arched a brow.

“There’s no music, silly kitty,” she teased, but when Adrien took her hand and drew her to him, she didn’t protest.

“We don’t need music,” Adrien said as he settled his arms around her waist. Marinette, in turn, looped her arms around his shoulders, fingers lacing behind his neck. As one, they began to move. At first, they just swayed, but when Adrien took one of her hands in his and settled the other on her hip, and when Marinette slid her free hand from his neck to his shoulder, they began to waltz around the room. In that moment, it was just the two of them. They didn’t notice the two sets of eyes, one blue as the sky and the other green as a rainforest canopy, watching them from the depths of the pillow fort, far more alert than they ought to have been. They didn’t notice (or perhaps they pretended not to notice) when those eyes shut and soft titters of playful disgust could be heard when Marinette and Adrien kissed lightly.

Adrien stopped their movement to sweep a lock of hair from the woman’s face. His green gaze bore into her sparkling blue one and his smile softened. “Marinette?” He asked quietly. Her mouth quirked up on one side.

“Yes, Adrien?” She asked.

“You know I love you, right?”

“You might have mentioned it a time or two.”

“I mean it. I love you more than the sun and the moon and all the stars in the sky. I love your laugh, I love your smile. I love you, and I love our children, and… and I love us.” He murmured, brushing away the tears that threatened to fall from her luminous eyes.

“I love us, and Marinette… I want us to be a family. A real family. I want to wake up beside you every day; I want to help get Louis and Emma ready for school in the morning. I want to make pancakes together, and I want to plan out meals.” He said, and this time he wasn’t fast enough to stop the tears as they tracked down her cheeks but that was okay because she was smiling and he knew they were tears of joy, of happiness.

“Adrien…” she whispered, and although by this point she likely knew where he was going with this, her eyes still widened when he slowly sank down to one knee and fished the black velvet ring box from his pocket. He kept his hold on one of her hands, while her other hand flew up to cover her mouth as she stared at him, unblinking.

“Marinette… I want to spend the rest of my days doting upon you and Emma and Louie. I know I can do that regardless of whether we’re married and I will. If you say no, that’s okay because I  _know_ we haven’t been together for long and I  _know_ it’s too soon but I fell in love with you the moment I met you and I don’t want anyone else. You’re my one and only, Marinette… and I would be extremely honored if you would marry me,” Adrien said, his eyes searching hers. For what seemed like an eternity but was in reality only a few moments, Marinette was silent. Tears tracked unbidden down her cheeks as her heart swelled far past what should have been physically impossible. When she had first had the twins, she had avoided dating because she had been afraid that if she gave her heart to someone else, it would take away from the love she had for her children. It turns out, she was wrong. If anything, her heart grew to accommodate the love she had for Adrien. She was nodding before she gave a conscious thought to do so, and when she spoke it was an exaltation of joy.

“Yes, Adrien,  _of course_ , I will marry you!”


End file.
